


Faint

by UndergroundCry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Linkin Park Song, Drama, England (Country), F/M, Faint, Fanaticism, Government Conspiracy, That song is amazing, That's not my fault
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me desprendo de pessoas querendo fazer negócios e vou pegar um vinho. Era o último dia de festa e já estava no fim. Graças à Deus. A música vai diminuindo e essa é minha deixa para pegar Antanasia e leva-la aos seus aposentos. Ela ficou extremamente seca depois de nossa dança, não havia trocado uma palavra comigo que não fosse as cordialidades. </p><p>E pela primeira vez ela diz: </p><p>− Adeus. </p><p>Quando dou meia volta e já andei alguns passos ela grita: </p><p>− Dean! </p><p>Me viro e a encaro, estranhando seu comportamento. </p><p>− Eu sinto muito. Realmente sinto, queria que as coisas não fossem assim – ela diz. A encaro sem entender e ela faz um movimento com as mãos me mandando seguir. </p><p>− Agora vá! – ela sussurra intensamente. </p><p>Eu me viro e me encaminho ao meu quarto, sem opção a tomar a não ser, obedecer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, mas uma aqui! Essa é One mesmo, não tenho mais nada a adicionar nela.  
> Olha que fofa eu, com uma One com classificação de 10 anos e não 18 como é o meu normal.  
> Minha primeira One de época, que emoção.  
> Quem quiser ver a cena da dança vejam: Anna Karenina (2012).Dancing Scene  
> Me digam o que acharam da cena da dança, foi 500 mil vezes mais difícil que escrever hentai!  
> Agr, recados importantes: para vcs entrarem no clima da fic, é de EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA QUE VCS OUÇAM AS MÚSICAS QUANDO PEDIDO.  
> É realmente necessário gnt, faz uma diferença gigantesca.  
> Então, me digam como fui e aproveitem!!

O Baile começava daqui a 20 minutos, não teria a mínima chance de me arrumar direito.

Bom, eu teria que tentar. Era isso ou Antanasia me cortava o pescoço, bem no meio da Praça St. Mungus. Isso é um absurdo! Imagine eu, um homem culto, rico, de classe, e Embaixador de Scarhill! Ok, isso já é exagero, Antanasia nunca iria me cortar o pescoço na Praça pois sabe que também tenho cartas nas mangas. Ela não é idiota.

Sabia que Antanasia era, no mínimo, uma doente mental, louca, mas chegar ao ponto de me ameaçar de traição, quando ela também estava fora da lei é totalmente insensato, beirando ao surreal. É bem a cara dela me fazer passar por uma situação desse tipo.

‘Oh, Deus, ajude-me nesse momento de crise, eu somente queria que a Inglaterra vivesse em paz!’ pensei ‘Bom, o que esperar da filha de Carlos I? Uma filha bastarda, mas ainda assim puxou a arrogância, a ganância, a inteligência e a necessidade de poder.’

Antanasia era neta de Jaime I, não se estranha que ela seja assim, sedenta de poder.

Me levanto e começo a colocar minhas roupas. Não me assusto quando ouço uma batida na porta. Podd vai atender sem que eu mande. ‘É um bom escudeiro’ penso. Ouço a voz poderosa de Antanasia.

− Saia da frente, garoto, quero falar com Oscar.

O normal seria que eu fosse ao quarto dela para buscá-la, mas parece que Antanasia não quer seguir as regras.

− Mas, senhora, ele está se vestindo.

− Não importa, ele não tem nada que eu não tenha visto.

Vou para o hall de meus aposentos, já devidamente vestido, antes que Antanasia tenha tempo de entrar em meu quarto.

− Senhora Antanasia, a o que devo o prazer? – pergunto educadamente, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

− Não se faça de estúpido comigo, Dean, você sabe muito bem porque estou aqui.

− Discutimos isso depois – ponho um ponto final no assunto, não é seguro falar sobre os nossos assuntos, Podd pode ser um bom escudeiro, mas não é confiável.

Antanasia podia ser louca, mas fazia a loucura parecer algo tão bom. Ela era linda. Alta, morena, com curvas nos lugares certos. Impressionantes olhos verdes azulados. Devia ter a minha idade, uns 23 anos. Para a surpresa de todos.

Era nova para estar no posto que ocupava, um tipo de ministra das relações internacionais, com todos os nossos vassalos, ainda mais sendo uma bastarda e uma mulher, muitos tem coisas contra serem inferiores à uma mulher na hierarquia.

Bom, eu também sou novo para ser Embaixador, mas não vamos entrar no mérito.

Antanasia está vestida com um vestido bufante, com várias camadas de tecidos, um por cima do outro em diferentes tons de vermelho-escuro. Estonteante.

Ela é o meu par para a temporada de Bailes da Primavera. Queria ficar de olho em mim para não correr o risco de que eu faça alguma merda. Precavida.

Ando até ficarmos a um palmo de distância. Estendo meu braço e falo:

− Vamos, minha senhora?

Ela estende o braço e encaixa-o no meu, relutantemente.

A noite passa normalmente, eu fazendo meu trabalho, ela fazendo o dela. Cada um prestando atenção no outro, de canto de olho, para evitar qualquer tumulto. Uma palavra errada para a pessoa errada e nossas cabeças estariam na guilhotina. Qualquer coisa que possa vir a trazer problemas para nós. É, nós, exatamente. Tem um motivo para que Antanasia me chantageie.

Ela quer se tornar rainha, o pior crime que alguém possa cometer, e está mexendo seus pauzinhos para fazer isso acontecer, usando sua influência e seu sex appeal para conseguir o que quer. E ela tem sex appeal. E eu descobri isso da forma mais difícil. Quando descobri os planos dela fui falar com o Parlamento. Só que, bem, antes de eu ir ela descobriu o MEU segredo.

Deixe-me explicar.

O pai de Antanasia não é exatamente o que pode se chamar de rei exemplar.

A Inglaterra está passando por um momento de dificuldade, estamos perseguindo qualquer pessoa que não seja anglicana! Nós que lutamos tanto por liberdade, por direitos, pelo direito de ter liberdade religiosa! Liberdade de expressão!

E quando conseguimos nossa querida Rainha Elizabeth morre e Jaime I assume. E a perseguição começa na Europa. E depois dele, Carlos I assume. E a perseguição não para. Nós estamos matando nossos conterrâneos! Matando o cerne de nossa nação! Matando nós mesmos por nada!

Eu e mais um grupo de pessoas estamos lutando para a paz retornar ao nosso país. Padres, ministros, embaixadores e etc. Nós estamos fora da lei, por uma boa causa. É por causas assim que eu gostaria de morrer. Quero dizer, eu não gostaria de morrer, mas se fosse para morrer, seria de uma causa nobre. Bem, eu acho que todos as pessoas fala isso para si mesmas e depois morrem de uma doença no pulmão pela quantidade de charutos que fumaram. Mais um motivo para eu não fumar.

Na verdade, não posso falar de Antanasia, eu mesmo estava usando minha influência e inteligência nos homens e meu, não acredito que estou falando isso, sex appeal para as mulheres.

Então estamos em um impasse, ela não conta o meu segredo e eu não conto o dela, mas é claro que estamos tentando impedir que o outro chegue ao seus objetivos.

Quando, no fim da festa, deixo Antanasia em seus aposentos e já estou virando-lhe às costas ela fala, sua voz pingando veneno:

− Não fique assim tão triste por me deixar, aproveite enquanto pode, porque terei uma surpresa para você no final.

Não imaginava o que ela estava tramando, e o que seria esse final.

Eu não fazia ideia que iria descobrir tão rápido.

5 dias se passaram...

[Ouvir Two Steps From Hell - Nero (Anna Karenina Soundtrack) A partir de 00:50 seg.]

Pego o braço de Antanasia e andamos até o centro do salão. Em cada um dos Bailes da Primavera, um dos cinco pares de Embaixadores abrem o Baile com a primeira dança. Hoje é a última noite. A última dança. A nossa dança.

As pessoas abrem espaço para passarmos, e quando estamos preparados a música começa a tocar. Giramos graciosamente pelo salão, fazendo movimentos abertos e sutis, como manda a tradição. Nossos braços se entrelaçando e movendo juntos, nossos olhos fixos um no outro. Começo a me perder em seus incríveis olhos verdes azulados, e não existe mais ninguém no salão alem de nós dois, fazendo os movimentos suaves e graciosos, girando entre dançarinos inexistentes e ocupando o espaço do salão com nossos giros insinuantes e harmoniosos.

Quando chegamos ao centro do salão a levanto e giro, logo abaixando-a e continuando a fazer nossos movimentos, mais rapidamente, mais primorosos, que foram ganhando um toque enigmático e aguçado quando nossos rostos foram se aproximando. Meus olhos e minha mente perdidos em suas orbes azuladas, fazendo os movimentos automáticos.

Giramos um ao redor do outro, nossos corpos sutilmente se acariciando dentro dos suaves movimentos. Nossos corpos tão próximos, nossos rostos dançando a milímetros do se seus parceiros. A música vai ficando mais intensa e nossos movimentos, antes sutis e leves, vão ganhando força, sem perder a graciosidade e maciez. Nossas respirações se misturando e nossos lábios se procurando sem achar nos fazia adicionar um toque de frustração aos nossos movimentos.

Quando a música acaba, quebramos contato relutantemente e, quando nos demos conta o que havia acabado de acontecer, vamos bruscamente para lados diferentes, sem deixar que aquela dança mude qualquer sentimento e acontecimento entre nós.

[Ouvir Muse – Resistance]

Me desprendo de pessoas querendo fazer negócios e vou pegar um vinho. Era o último dia de festa e já estava no fim. Graças à Deus. A música vai diminuindo e essa é minha deixa para pegar Antanasia e leva-la aos seus aposentos. Ela ficou extremamente seca depois de nossa dança, não havia trocado uma palavra comigo que não fosse as cordialidades.

E pela primeira vez ela diz:

− Adeus.

Quando dou meia volta e já andei alguns passos ela grita:

− Dean!

Me viro e a encaro, estranhando seu comportamento.

− Eu sinto muito. Realmente sinto, queria que as coisas não fossem assim – ela diz. A encaro sem entender e ela faz um movimento com as mãos me mandando seguir.

− Agora vá! – ela sussurra intensamente.

Eu me viro e me encaminho ao meu quarto, sem opção a tomar a não ser, obedecer.

Chegando lá encontro 5 guardas me esperando.

− Dean Oscar, o senhor está condenado à guilhotina por traição.

Agora entendo o significado do ‘adeus’.

Eles chegaram.

Ela contou.

Eu me viro e corro, passando por senhoras e senhoritas e senhores que caminhavam calmamente pelos corredores do castelo, com os guardas nos meus calcanhares.

Quando chego no jardim os guardas me alcançam e começamos a lutar, mas a luta acaba quando sinto algo metálico batendo na minha cabeça, a minha visão escurecendo e eu indo em direção ao chão.

Sabia que eu não acordaria mais, pelo menos, não à tempo suficiente para tentar fugir.

Minhas próximas paradas seriam, guilhotina e inferno, consecutivamente.


End file.
